


My Crazy Week

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Boy x boy, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Taboo, Young Friends, blowjob, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Your frend just came back from vaction and he is going to tell you what happend. You for one can't wait as you get turned on hearing what went down.What happend on your friend's crazy week? Only one way to find out.  (Originally from Nifty)





	My Crazy Week

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoy this original non fan fiction story. I will be posting one of my FanFiction stories soon.

Man about time you came. You won't believe what happened while I was on vacation, but let's not talk here. Come on let's go to my room I had the best week of my life. I told you why I could not hang with you after school, so as soon as I got to the airport you do the normal stuff. I decided just to go into the scanner. I don't want that creepy guy touching me. So after once we were on the plane I wanted the window seat. 

Did I get it? Of course not my little sitter wanted it and was about to cry so I am stuck in the middle. During the flight I had to go really bad. When I got there was a long line. Nothing but old people and one fat guy that I know he is not going to take a piss. So I took a risky move, and I went to the first class area. Maybe then there won't be a line. 

A flight attendant stopped me saying something like. "You can't be here this is first class only" 

I was like "But I have to go use the washroom and the line is long back there" 

Then she said "I don't care if the line is close to the curtain. You still can't be first class."

What a bitch right you could tell she hates kids, but I am no kid I'm 12. I so want to take my dick out right there and then and just let my piss flow. Of course I would get in a lot of trouble. Luckily this grandma type lady spoke. 

"Dear let him use the washroom. I don't see the harm in that. Matter of fact my grandson has been in there from some time now. And he could check up on him." 

The flight attendant got mad but you could tell she had no choice to do it. She looked at me like you will pay look.

Then said "Fine go but only this time and I don't care if you pee yourself while waiting in line."

I thank the nice old lady and she just smiled and said. "You're welcome young man. My grandson is name is Tom. And by the way I see to it she don't bug you no more"

I said thanks to her again and went to the bathroom. Once there it was big like two people can easily fit and move around big. I locked the door and took my piss after that I spoke.

"Is Tom in here?"

"Yes. Who are you" I heard a kid's voice said back. 

So I said. "My name is Tom too. Your grandma told me to see if everything is ok. So are you ok in there?" 

Tom then said "No my crutches fell and I can't reach them. You are the only one that came in." 

The sound of it the kid had to be like eight or nine maybe seven so I went on the ground and told Tom 

"Ok I'm going to go in the stall and help you." 

"Ok." he said.

When I got in the stall the kid was so cute. He had brown hair and green eyes. I also seen he had a blue cast on his right leg. I also saw his cute little dick. Somehow my breath hit his little dick and he said 

"That feels good. My winer is now sticking up. Please suck me it won't go away if you don't. I won't tell anyone I propose." 

I know man I did not know what to think about that. This kid had to be doing stuff with his friends. Don't worry I will after the story. If you can last ha ha. So any who there I was staring at his little boner and I quickly took it in my mouth and went to town on that shit balls too. He was good he knew not to moan loud. He moaned like a whisper. My hands where moving on his chest and back. Even his ass but I did not put it by his hole knowing he took a shit. He did not last long. He had his dry cum like in a minuet or two.

As I gave him his crutches he pulled me undid my shorts with my boxers and grabbed my dick. 

He just said five words. "I want your teen juice." 

I know this kid had to be sucking all kinds of dick. He knew how to suck and he took my whole dick. He just grabbed my ass trying to get more dick. I did not last long at all he was that good. So after we finished being members of the mile high club he said how he broke his lag. 

He said "Oh by skateboarding" 

We soon left and took our seats. Nothing happened until the second day if you know what I am talking about.  
So on the second day I saw this cute guy. He looks like like our age. Long blond hair blue eyes. He got on the bus that takes you to the park you know. Get this he is a twin. I could not tell them apart if they change seats wile my back is turned. No joke.

We got to know each other. You won't believe this. They are staying at the same hotel just one floor up. Their family and ours decided we should all hanging out. The twins start smiling and they were whispering to each other. Then when we got off the bus they let us three just go off on our own but meat back in like three hours or so. We went on this new ride like five times in a row. I forgot the name of it though. After the first day we decide to meet up again. Same thing happened it was the three of us.

Oh their names are Zack and Cody no joke. Well Cody is the oldest. So we had more time we had like four hours just the three of us. We got to know each other very well. We end up finding a closed off aria. No one was around at all. It looked like they were adding more to the park. So we walked around in there. We went into this one building it looked like it was going to be a restraint. Next thing I know they looked at me and said at the same time.

"You want to see something that will make anyone horny?"

I did not have a chance to say anything. They pushed me down onto the booth seat and started kissing each other in front of me where the table would have been. Soon they go naked and went onto the other booth and went into a sixty nine. After that I could not take it anymore. I got naked and I started to rim Cody or was it Zack.

At that point I did not care. We were all getting into it. I spat on my dick and just stoke it in that boy. We were all moaning now. I felt like I was close so I pulled out and moved over to the other boy's ass. He felt so good onto my dick. They came first and they swallowed each other's cum.

I stopped fucking and both of them sat down with opened mouths. I started to jurk off and I came on their faces. The rest of the week we fucked, rimed, sucked kissed each other two or more times a day. Get this we even pissed on each other. At first I thought it was wearied but as soon as we did it together I loved it. So that was my crazy week. So what do you think? 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought. Also please feel free to read my other stories/co story


End file.
